


'Tis The Season

by astridthecrafty



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas staff fancy dress party for Tracy Industries staff. Timescale a bit before IR as we know it. Xmas smut for smuts sake</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis The Season

Portia sucked in a deep breath and swallowed more of the cranberry punch.

She wasn't _entirely_ sure she'd made the right decision to come to the staff Christmas fancy dress party at the big boss Jeff Tracy's lavish LA house - although house seemed like an understatement for a building that boasted a heated swimming pool, a games room, huge TVs and holo-tech in every room... even in the bathrooms, which was mildly disconcerting. What if someone popped up while you were ... no, she didn't even want to think about that.

She wondered where Mr Tracy was? This was his party, after all, and yet he'd yet to make an appearance.

Someone else had tho. His sexy-as-sin oldest son, Scott, strutted around like a king presiding over his court, looking tall and delicious even in his Santa outfit. The coffee break gossip said he was heading for Air Force training after the holiday season.

Maureen from HR was prattling on about some charity dinner she attended, and Portia listened with half an ear. A tickle between her shoulder blades told her someone was staring. Watching her maybe just a little too closely. It might have been a while since she'd dated regularly, but she still knew the moves.

Well ... sort of.

A quick glance over her shoulder proved her suspicions correct - blue eyes smouldered into hers from a few feet away.

She sucked in a breath. Sleeping with the _boss_ never constituted a smart move, but what about the boss's _son_. And God, why was she even _thinking_ that way? They had only ever really exchanged pleasantries on passing in the corridors or lift. She was just an assistant to Mr Tracy's secretary after all, filing and typing her only real skills. He seemed amiable enough, asking how people were ... he'd even helped carry a tray of coffees that time she'd overloaded herself, and helped to pass them out. Which had resulted in quite a few embarrassed giggles over Clint's latte ... the barista had written the L and i together on the sleeve of the cup so it had looked quite rude.

He'd come in every so often, talk to his Dad, nip down to R&D and speak to that quiet Hackenbacker guy.

One time ... Oh My GOD, one time ... he'd turned up in dinner suit to collect his Dad for some charity event ... oh sweet jeezus it's a wonder he didn't have to swim out with the drooling of most of the female staff (and several of the male staff too).

Portia circled the room, talking to several different groups of people, and almost every time she glanced up, she found Scott's attention locked on her. She toyed with her reindeer antlers headband. Tan coloured, midriff baring top and shorts with furry tail had seemed cute at the time, but she didn't want that now. She wanted to be sexy. To feel emboldened enough to saunter over to Scott and whisper in his ear "Hey, Santa, let's find somewhere more private to discuss what I'd like for Christmas."

She giggled into her drink, wondering if she'd had too much punch. Oh,well,no matter cause she felt good. Her nerves had begun to abate, and she had a hottie - now there was a word she'd only use when really tipsy - following her every move. This was one helluva party, even if the boss hadn't appeared and she couldn't muster the cojones to approach Scott.

For what tho? What exactly would she expect from him?

_Sex would be a good start!_

"You like the punch, hmm?"

Startled by both her thoughts and the low voice near her ear, Portia jolted backwards and bumped into a solid wall of firm, muscled male. The smell of posh cologne wafted over her and just that alone made her want to turn round and see how fast she could dig her nails thru the fuzzy red fabric to find out if it shielded a body that should be naked at all times like she imagined.

"Easy." He took her elbow and held her firmly in place so she couldn't turn to face him. Her heart thumped in her chest and her mouth went dry. "Party's almost over," he said softly, crowding her from behind in the most sensuous way.

She nodded, wondering why he wouldn't let her turn around. "Yes, on both points, " Portia said, hoping her voice didn't crack.

"You here alone?"

The punch suddenly seemed too sweet, but she kept on drinking. "You know I am. You've been tracking me like it's reindeer hunting season all night Mr Tracy."

He paused just long enough for her to think he hadn't appreciated her joke. Finally he chuckled and brushed his fingers over her hip, and whispered close,"Dry and sarcastic as well as beautiful. And Scott, please"

She tried not to puddle at his feet as he skimmed his mouth over her earlobe, but she didn't say anything. Hot or not, this was still her boss's son.

"You have one helluva ass," he murmured. " Those pants are a killer and I haven't been able to think about anything else all evening. You're not seeing anyone?"

"No," she set her glass down. "Nor have i been for the four hundred and odd days I've been employed by your father."

" _Really._ " In his butter smooth voice that word contained at least 6 syllables. "I didn't realise you'd been ... abstaining."

"Ha ha, no, not always." There had been a time in High School she'd been quite the opposite, but she'd left partying behind around the same time she'd lucked out with a very respectable assistant job at Tracy Industries pretty much straight from graduating. "Sometimes dating is - "

"Overrated." Before her stomach could plunge any farther, he whispered, "A quarter to midnight, meet me by the pool house." He was gone before she could draw breath or come up with a suitable response.

The next 20 minutes passed so slowly she didn't know if she wanted to stay or to run home before she did something that could cause a major ripple in her so far unrippled work life. She'd changed. She wasn't the sort of woman who engaged in spur-of-the-moment hookups anymore ... no matter how attracted she might be to Scott at that moment. And his sexy walk, and his husky-filled voice ...

But then midnight approached, and she found herself heading towards the pool house. She stopped under a cardboard cutout of Santa's sleigh flying across the sky, lead by Rudolph.

A hand snaked around her waist, moving her away from the party into the shade behind the building. In this darkened alcove, she could hear every beat of her heart - and his - as he turned her to face him. He bent his head and glided his lips over hers. "You came."

She reached up to tug off his hat and threaded her fingers thru the strands of hair that had fallen out of place. "Not yet," she teased.

"Well, we should rectify that." He brushed back her hair and slid his tongue up and down her neck in swirling patterns that turned the heat building in her core from simmering to boiling. Before she could settle in to enjoy, he whirled her around and stepped in close. She pressed her palms against the wall while he cupped her hips in his hands and rubbed, allowing her to feel every inch of his erection. A very healthy one at that.

"I wouldn't normally rush the first time, but these circumstances aren't exactly conductive to a slow fuck. You okay with that?" While his lips skated over the back of her neck, his fingers crept across her midsection. He cupped one of her breasts, and she let out a surprised moan. "Shhh, sweetheart."

She nodded and tried to breathe. Just the idea of doing this was soaking her underwear. "Yeah, fast is good for me," she whispered.

"Excellent." She heard his smile as he scraped her nipples with his thumbs. He had big thumbs. Fuck, big everything. She shuddered and dropped her head back onto his shoulder.

He circled the area that had grown damp between her legs, not delving into her shorts for so long she began to pant. It didn't help that he'd gone back to sucking her neck - and rubbing his thick hard-on between the cleft of her cheeks. When he finally did slip his hand into her panties she made a sound between a whimper and a moan, biting down on her lip so hard she tasted blood.

"So, do you taste like punch?"

She let out a shaky laugh. She was pretty sure he wasn't asking what her mouth tasted like. "I highly doubt it."

"Let's see." He pulled out his hand and brought his fingers to her mouth, rubbing them over her lips till they parted. Then he turned her chin and kissed her, plunging his tongue deep to tangle with hers. They both groaned. "Oh yeah. sweet as the damned punch. Sorry, gotta fuck you now."

 _Sorry?_ Had he really just apologized for being so in need that he had to have her now? No man - well none of what were previously boys in comparison - had ever said that to her before. Especially not in just that way, and god, it turned her on even more. "Don't be sorry. It's okay. I mean, I understand ..."

She probably would have kept babbling if he hadn't flipped open his jacket, freed himself, yanked down her shorts and panties and sank all the way inside her in one seamless thrust.

God she'd never been filled like this before. Her concerns drifted away as she lost herself in him and the wordless rhythm she'd missed so much.

Bracing one palm against the wall, Portia used the other behind her to grasp his thigh and urge him inside her more forcefully, tearing away the last bit of civility between them. Her body yielded to the pummeling strokes. Stretching around him, drawing him in that much farther.

He responded in kind, surging so deep that pleasure bombarded her system. All she could do was whimper with her knuckles stuffed into her mouth to muffle her cries.

He didn't make a lot of noise - he wasn't much of a grunter, like some guys tended to be - just the occasional breathed expletive. He stroked her ass, caressed her breasts, kissed her neck. Even in this graceless, frenetic situation, he still acted tender, as if he couldn't make up his mind whether to savour her or devour her whole.

Portia swallowed another cry at his sharp tug on her swollen nipple. She hadn't truly harboured a _crush_ on Scott until right now, when his cock drove in and out of her pussy. Which made no sense. Her heart beat so fast in her chest that she struggled to breathe, and yet she knew it wasn't just the thrill of a mindless screw making her dizzy. It was him.

Buried inside her, the pulsing of his cock became the center of her world. For one perfect moment she belonged to him, body, soul and mind.

"Sorry sweetheart. Gotta come. Help me out."

She ground back against him, and he groaned, chuckling. "No, i'm good. I mean help yourself out."

She reached down to finger her clit, a little shocked he'd encouraged her to touch herself. Most guys she'd been with freaked when she tried to speed things along, as if that meant they were lacking. Scott seemed to get hotter knowing her fingers were doing the work.

He held off just long enough for the first sparks of her orgasm to shower over her, drawing a long gasp from her throat. She shook under his hands, taking his cock all the way in, stunned by the perfect friction of his strokes. He groaned in her ear, and his thrusts became more erratic, mashing her up against the wall in just the right way to trip her over the edge into her climax.

"Fucking hell, you feel good coming around my cock."

By the time she was finished, he was coming too, his breath steamy on her cheek and his fingers digging bruises on her skin as he emptied himself inside her.

"You're perfect," he murmured before he pulled out, making her wince more from embarrassment than pain. He was a big guy, and it had been a while, but she'd been plenty ready for him.

What was going to happen now? Small talk seemed so inadequate. Promising to love him forever if he fucked her like that on a regular basis a tad melodramatic. What was an acceptable middle ground?

She gulped in air as she turned to face him. "Thanks, you too."

He pulled himself together and tugged down his jacket and brought her into his arms, enfolding her in a long, bordering on romantic, kiss. The kind lovers shared, not people who'd hooked up for a wham-bam wall slam. "Thank you for sharing part of your night with me," he said finally, tucking a lose curl behind her ear. "Happy Holidays, Portia." and he stepped away from the shadows.

"You too," she said again, the adrenaline rush causing her hands to tremble as she yanked up her pants.

By the time she looked up again, he was gone.


End file.
